


HIKAGO NO HENTAI: LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX

by Aishuu, mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and co. talk about their sex lives. (Blind Go entry - round #5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIKAGO NO HENTAI: LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"What do you mean, he missed?" 

"I mean, he missed. And then he bent it, so we ended up in the emergency room." She took a sip of her soda as her best friend winced in sympathy.

Akari shook her head. "Mitani's okay now, though, isn't he?" She clutched her own iced tea with a bit more ferocity as she watched Kaneko's expression fall even further. 

"He's in a splint."

Akari had always wondered what Mitani might be like in bed, and now she was glad they'd never ended up dating. But there was a titillating pleasure to be gained by gossiping about him. "So... how did that happen, anyway?"

Kaneko sighed and leaned forward before speaking so softly that Akari had to lean over her tea cup to hear. "I bought a Kama Sutra book, and we were going through the positions. Well, one position a night. Last night was 'The Tigress' and, well... Let's just say that I don't think we're going to be trying many more."

Akari sat back. Then, looking at Kaneko's face, she began to laugh. "Oh, Kaneko!"

"It's supposed to be beneficial to be adventurous in the bedroom," Kaneko said, before shaking her head. "I don't suppose you would like to borrow the book? I bet Shindou..." 

"Kaneko!" Akari interrupted, her face turning a brilliant scarlet. "You know Hikaru and I aren't dating!"

Kaneko smirked. "It's a modern world, Akari. You've known him all your life. Who needs to 'date?'"

"I'm actually seeing someone else right now," Akari said. "I doubt he'd appreciate me... appreciating Hikaru."

Kaneko's eyes lit up, as though gossip were somehow a replacement for the sex she wasn't going to have in the near future. "Who? Tell me!"

"His name is Ogata Seiji."

***

"Hikaru, no. I am not going to wear that ridiculous thing to work today!"

"But, Akira, it'll be sexy! All day long, you'll feel it and think of me, and when you come home, I'll be there waiting with the lube!" Hikaru made the most pleading face he could and held up the object of Akira's torment.

Hikaru couldn't understand Akira's complete rejection of the idea - it was sexy. The thong was bright red, which sort of matched the color on Akira's cheeks. Buying it had been embarrassing for Hikaru, but the thought of what Akira would look like in it had been enough to get him through, even when the counter girl had called for a price check. 

Grabbing it with one index finger, Akira took a closer look. His mouth was clenched tightly as he stared at the shiny material. Finally, he dropped it on the table. "Fine. I'll wear it. Once. But you owe me."

Hikaru nearly jumped out of his chair, but his forming erection kept him from it. "Anything." His mind began to wander to things Akira might have in mind. It didn't help quell his hard-on at all.

"You're going to be doing laundry for the rest of the month," Akira started out. 

"No problem!" Hikaru agreed hastily. The month was already half over, and two weeks laundry wasn't that onerous. 

"You'll make dinner for the rest of the week, and it cannot be ramen," Akira continued. 

Hikaru winced, but nodded. He hoped take-out would be an acceptable substitute. 

"And you've got to be wearing nothing but this when I get home," Akira concluded, rising to his feet and going over to the his closet. 

Hikaru waited with baited breath, wondering what his lover wanted to see him in. He could almost taste the anticipation. Agreement was on his lips as he watched Akira take the item from a bag and hold it behind his back. "Akira! Just show it to me!"

And when he saw it, he wasn't sure what to say. It was a ball gag. It was the same bright red as the thong. The strap was the same material. "What?"

Akira smiled. "I don't want to wake the neighbors again."

***

There were times when Yashiro realized there were language barriers between them, and he was seriously hoping this was one of those misunderstandings. "You want me to what?" 

"It's called rimming," Yeong-ha replied, a teasing smile on his face.

"What is it?" Yashiro held his breath.

Yeong-ha stuck his tongue out. Then, he looked around to Yashiro's backside.

Yashiro felt his lower lip move several times as he attempted to form a response. He got it, he thought. "You want me to stick my tongue up your ass?"

The Korean man shook his head. "It's not so much in as around."

He'd always known his boyfriend was a sick, sick pervert, but he'd been able to go along with it until now. Hell, the whole sixty-nining thing was actually pretty fun, and the maid's costume made him feel sexy. But this was going too far. "And why would I want to do that?" 

"Because it will make me very, very happy." 

"Watching a porno makes you very, very happy," Yashiro retorted. "Hell, you get very, very happy watching paint dry." He considered grabbing his clothes and making a break for it, but Yeong-ha wouldn't let him escape that easily. 

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Yeong-ha was already plying his shoulder with kisses and turning him over onto his stomach. 

The kisses reached the middle of his back before he could answer. "What? No. Let's just do something el-" 

And his breath was gone. He wasn't sure if this was some Korean secret passed down through training schools, but it was something he was quickly learning to enjoy.

The touch of the tongue on his anus was like electricity, and he groaned as he decided he could see Yeong-ha's point. He moaned, and Yeong-ha pulled back. 

"See?"

"Keep going!"

Yeong-ha shook his head. "But, it's my turn. I was only demonstrating."

Yashiro felt the cooling moisture that Yeong-ha had left behind. "What if I wear the maid costume again? Or can we do it to each other at the same time?"

Yeong-ha rolled over onto his stomach, spreading his legs just a little. "If you want more, you'd better put that tongue to better use than yapping."

Yashiro looked at Yeong-ha's ass for the better part of a minute. His mind was trying to question every single bit of it, but in the end, sex was like go. 

Rimming was just tengen. He could do tengen.

***

"Dear, I noticed a new bottle of pills in your travel bag." Akiko clutched the kitchen towel in her hands a bit tighter. "You didn't have a relapse with your heart, did you?"

"They're to help us with our little... problem," Kouyo replied, as unruffled as he would have been discussing a Go match. 

"Problem?" Akiko echoed, before realization set in. "OH!" Her smile was eager - it had been a very long time. "Let me slip into something more comfortable, then."

Kouyo cleared his throat. "A yukata might be nice."

Akiko set her towel down on the kitchen counter. "The one with the lilies?"

"That one will do nicely." Kouyo drank his tea and looked back to Weekly Go. 

They met an hour later in their room, both freshly bathed and clothed in yukatas. Akiko shut the lights off before heading over to their futons. "You ready, dear?"

"Yes, Akiko." 

Their relationship had been emotional rather than physical for years, and this felt much like their first time again. He found her in the darkness and kissed her brow before kissing her lips. They were the same lips he kissed every morning, but here they were tantalizing. He found her bare shoulder beneath the yukata and slid his hand to it and further down. He cupped her breast in his palm and remembered the thrill he'd had as a young man doing this for the first time. The feel of his wife's body had changed over the years, but so had his. 

They continued to fit together in all of the important ways, though.

Akiko opened her legs, raising her knees so she could wrap herself around his waist. Kouyo made an agreeable sound, before settling between her thighs and thrusting. Then he grunted and stilled.

Her anticipation changed to concern - she could feel him hard inside her, but he wasn't doing anything. "Darling?" she whispered.

Kouyo groaned a bit. "I think I threw my back out."

Akiko shut her eyes, before helping him onto the floor and rising to go call the ambulance. As she tied the yukata snugly around her waist, she wondered if she'd ever get off again.

***

"Akari, there is such a thing as 'too much information' and I think you just crossed that line," Hikaru said, wincing. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm another gal pal for you to gossip about your sex life with."

"Hikaru! I can't talk to Kaneko about him. She thinks I'm crazy for dating an older guy as it is, but you at least already know how much of a pervert he is. So, I know you won't be shocked. Besides, you told me about your first time over coffee, in detail, without first telling me you were gay!" Akari stole two of Hikaru's french fries and dipped them in his ketchup.

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly and he put a protective hand over the rest of his food. "But that was with Akira. I thought you knew! I thought everyone knew. Now, don't eat my fries. Ogata doesn't like fat chicks."

"I'm not even close to fat! The closest I'll be to fat is when I'm pregnant."

"Oh, god, Akari... You're not, are you?" The idea of her spawning with Ogata was terrifying. Little Ogatas... there was nothing worse than the thought of another generation of Ogata's creepiness being created.

"Of course not! I'm on the pill," she replied, scowling as she slapped him lightly upside the arm. "I was just wondering if you had any tips of deep-throating... I keep choking every time I try." 

Hikaru blushed a brilliant crimson shade as the unwanted image of Akari sucking Ogata off filled his head. "Wayyyy too much information, Akari!"

"Well, he's big. And he told me to ask you! Something about how gay men know best. I only know you and Akira. And I am not asking Akira about oral sex. I only know him because he screws you."

"We screw each other." Hikaru dragged a fry lazily through the last traces of his ketchup. "Okay, tip number one? Tilt your head back and look at him. He'll think it's sexy, and your throat will be better aligned." He paused to take a sip of his soda. "Akari! How do you drag me into this stuff? Ugh!"

"Because I have enough blackmail material on you that your grandchildren will be paying me," she said. "Assuming you and Akira adopt or get a surrogate or something like that." 

The idea of kids made him nauseous. Little Ogatas... "One of the advantages of being gay is that I don't have to worry about creating mini-mes. Tip two: practice on something, like a banana. Try to deep throat it without breaking it."

Akari pulled a small notebook out of her purse and began to write. "Okay, peel or no peel? Because, what if it breaks off with no peel and I choke to death?"

"Then I would have to laugh at your funeral. Okay, fine, a zucchini? Wait, are you writing this stuff down? Akari! What if your mom sees this?"

Akari laughed. "Why would she? I just moved out a few weeks ago."

"What?! Akari, you don't tell me anything anymore! Oh, please, tell me you found a nice place with Kaneko."

"Seiji and I will be having a housewarming party next week. I think he's already invited Akira."

Hikaru buried his face in his hands, admitting defeat. Akira wouldn't have told him for fear of his reaction. There was only one recourse: revenge. "Just don't expect me to bring you a present. Fine, tip three: don't be afraid to use your teeth a little. As long as you don't actually bite anything off, it'll make it a night to remember."

"Okay. Say, what do you know about using ice or mint? I read online that they're supposed to feel good."

"Akari! I really don't want to know any more." But Hikaru kept in mind what she said and wondered whether he had some mint cough drops at home.

Stealing his last fry, Akari waved it around in front of him before biting into it. "Oh, but we could have a threesome. Didn't you tell me Seiji molested you in the hallway years ago?"

The panic attack that suggestion provoked landed Hikaru in the hospital for the first time since he was twelve.

***

"Hey, Isumi! Want a game?"

Isumi looked around the parlor full of old men and Nase sitting by herself near the door. "Yeah, sure. I came to blow off some steam. A good game will help with that."

Nase giggled. "Trouble in paradise? Or just a rough day?"

"A bit of both," Isumi admitted. He motioned for Nase to follow him over to the booth in the corner, the one where they could speak without being overheard. "It's Waya." 

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I think he's obsessed with 'Net Go."

"Well, yeah. Most younger go players are."

Isumi put down the messenger bag that he was carrying and leaned closer to Nase. "I mean he told me 'no' for the first time last night and stayed up until four in the morning playing."

Nase licked her lips nervously. "He actually told you no? To sex?" 

Isumi nodded. "I had to... take care of matters myself." 

Nase opened the go ke in front of her, hoping the distraction would keep her from making an inappropriate offer. "Wow. Yeah, it sounds like he has a problem. You have a problem. Well, you get what I mean," she said, hoping that was coherent enough to make sense. 

"I do." Isumi, who had white, pulled some stones out to see who was to go first. "Any ideas?"

Nase won the nigiri and they cleared the board so she could place her first stone. "My first suggestion? Cosplay. It's always worked for me. But if you don't have a maid costume or can't find one in your size? School girl works. Or maybe talk to him and ask him why? Do you have sex every night? Maybe he's tired."

Laying claim to his first bit of territory, Isumi grinned sheepishly. "That could be it. I'm maybe a little demanding in bed?"

"Whereas I'm told I'm a total diva. But no one's ever said it wasn't worth it."

"I'm sure," he said. He let his eyes skate over her form teasingly. "You know, if you ever decide you want to try a swinger's club..."

Nase reached out and grabbed his hand as he placed a stone. "Oh, Isumi, if you were straight, you would have noticed me parading around in tank tops and booty shorts during the years we were insei. When you told me you'd started dating Waya? It only shocked me that Waya was gay. You're too perfect for a straight guy."

"I do swing both ways you know," Isumi said as he pulled his hand away. "But, I met Waya first. I had to kind of convince him that he was gay without freaking him out. You know how he is."

"So, whips, chains and an entire container of chocolate syrup?"

"Nase!" Isumi smiled. "It was whipped cream."

"Yum. I don't suppose you got pictures, did you?"

"Nase!" he pretended to be shocked. "Like I could ever share those."

Nase leaned forward, positioning her arms under her breasts to draw attention to her cleavage. "I might share some pictures of my own. Since we're such good friends."

Isumi kept his eyes pointed at her face. "With who? Ogata? Kuwabara?"

"Oh, please! Ogata's dating that friend of Shindou's and Kuwabara would have to take a whole bottle of Viagra to even think of getting it up, even for me. But, no, it's one of the younger pros."

"Which one?"

Nase laughed and twirled a stone between her fingers. "Do you really want to know? 'Cause, he's really good in bed. Don't go dropping Waya and stealing my toys, now." 

Isumi wracked his brain as he tried to figure out who Nase could be playing with. "Ashiwara? Saeki? Please, God, not Ochi...."

She gave him a glare for even suggesting the last. "No, it's Honda."

"Honda?" Isumi dropped a stone in surprise. "I didn't think he was your, ah, type..."

"His lips aren't the only thing that's big about him," she replied with a wink. 

Isumi stared at Nase for a moment. "Do I even want to know how that started?"

"He bought me a drink when I really shouldn't have had another. Then, he helped me work off the alcohol. The man's a stallion. Granted, yeah, he's not the pretty boy type I usually go for, but he satisfies my libido."

"Wait a second, did you also have sex with Murakami?"

Nase's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

Isumi shut his eyes, unable to think of anything except the truth. Plenty of younger pros were talking about the "gorgeous go ho" who's screw anyone with a dan-rating and now he had a name to put with those tales.

***

He wished that playing go didn't make him so blasted horny. He'd found that tapping against the wall was good cover while he spanked the monkey, but he it would be better if he had more self-control to wait until he arrived home.

But he was a teenager. Everything made teenagers horny. Nase certainly didn't help. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her wear something that covered what his mother considered a decent amount of skin. Then, the way she fingered her stones and sometimes touched them to the side of her neck as she thought about a move.

He'd asked her to come home with him one night, but she'd said no. He knew she'd sleep with go players, and since she was sleeping with Honda, they didn't even have to be the good looking ones. He figured it was just his age. In a few years, she'd be begging for it. But for now, he was relegated to using his go hand and thinking about the time she spilled her tea down the front of her white shirt and then kept on playing. That was a good day among the insei.

He felt the slight bit of drool trail down his cheek, and hastily reminded himself to keep tapping. With his cock in one hand, and tapping the wall with the other, he shut his eyes as he imagined wagering a fuck on a game against Nase. She'd never beaten him before, but she was prideful enough to take him up on the wager.

He'd played the scenario through a thousand times in his imagination. He would be kind, offering her a glimpse of hope as they started - before bringing out his superior skills and making her resign. He imagined her bowing in front of him, and staying there, as he moved to sit behind her and start to fondle those delectable breasts.

He'd take her clothes off and lay her down on the floor and taste them. He'd take out his cock and make her lick it. He'd rub it all over her face and touch her all over until she was begging him for it. He'd flip her over and slide into her and grab her hair the whole while. A girl like her would probably like it. 

He was closer and closer to the edge, shutting his eyes as he imagined her begging him, "Harder, harder! Ohhh, fuck me, Kousuke!"

Akira blinked as he heard the scream from the neighboring stall. Stepping out to wash his hands, he looked at the nearby Isumi with confusion. "He didn't lose that badly to you, did he?"

***

 

"Hikaru, what is this?" Akari picked up the lacy garment from the box in front of her and held it up. "I have hair ribbons that cover more than this."

"Uh, Akari, isn't that kind of the point? Guys like that kind of stuff! I should know." Even though he was flamingly gay, that didn't mean he didn't know how guys thought. Really.

"So, you got one of these for Akira as well?" She picked up the matching garter belt from the box and twirled it around her finger as she grinned.

Hikaru wished he hadn't followed Nase's advice. "Look, you wanted me to be your... person of honor. I'm trying to throw you a bridal shower, so just go with it, okay?"

Akari smiled, tearing up a bit. "I really appreciate the effort you put in," she said, waving her free hand around the overly decorated Touya Go salon Hikaru had secured for the festivities. It wasn't what most women would want, but she understood the sentiment behind it. 

"I was going to book one of those male strippers, but I couldn't find one who looked like Ogata. I still can't believe you're marrying him."

Akari punched her friend in the shoulder. "You're just happy that Kaneko turned me down to be maid of honor so you can sleep with the best man."

The women present giggled. "If Hikaru wants to reconsider, I'd certainly be happy to fill in for him," Nase chimed in, grinning.

"You'd better keep your hands off Akira if you know what's good for you," Hikaru snapped back. "Or else I'll give Ochi your hotel room number."

"Ugh! No. I'm never sure if the little brat wants to kill me or sex me up. The way he stares? Yuck." She held up a box. "Anyway, now its time for my gift!" She stood up and brought the gift to Akari.

Akari smiled and pulled the bow. "Is it a pony?"

"No, but it's something to help you ride better," Nase replied with a wink. The gathering exploded again into laughter.

Hikaru wasn't sure if being the only guy at a hen party was a worse fate than attending Ogata's stag night. Whoever said girls didn't like sex obviously hadn't been around very many, because the gathering was more ribald than a stripper's club.

Akari opened up the box and looked inside. Her eyes went wide. "The Kama Sutra?" She covered her mouth and began to laugh.

Nearly a minute later, Akari was still laughing. Hikaru touched her shoulder. "Akari? You okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Akari looked up and started to nod, but shook her head and started to laugh again. "The Tigress!"

Kaneko, sitting nearby, was flushed a brilliant red. "Maybe you're more flexible than I am," she said. "And I'm sure Ogata's experienced enough he won't... miss."

That provoked another explosion of laughter.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and got up from his chair and came back a moment later with a glass of water. He handed it to Akari who tried to sip it between giggles. Finally, she calmed down enough to take a long sip of water before putting the top back on the box and setting it down next to her chair. "Thank you, Nase."

Kaneko was next. "And here's mine. Not quite as funny, but you might still get a kick out of it."

Akari raised an eyebrow in question and accepted the gift. "Do I really want to know what's in here?"

"Just open it and see!"

Hikaru watched with just as much interest as the colorful paper was pushed aside to reveal a discreet white box. Akari removed the tape, before lifting the lid to take a peek. "Kaneko!"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Kaneko advised. 

"What's in the box?" Ichikawa wanted to know. Her face was slightly flushed from the alcohol that she'd been imbibing. 

From the look on Akari's face, Hikaru didn't want to know what was in the box. Akari, though, pushed the lid aside to reveal a strap-on dildo complete with realistic looking penis. 

"Oh my god," Kumiko whispered. "Is that..." 

"Pegging is an empowering experience," Kaneko said wisely, and received cackles of approval from most of the women present. 

"Is... is that really what a man's, um, well... does it really look like that?" Kumiko said shyly. 

"You mean you've never seen one?" Nase asked. 

"She still has her V-card," Akari explained, reaching over to pat Kumiko's hand reassuringly. "And yes, a man's cock looks pretty much like that." 

"Each one's a bit different," Nase said. Her eyes narrowed, and landed on Hikaru. "Since we've got a real one right here, maybe you can take a peek to get idea." 

Hikaru knew he was in trouble. He started to stand up to get away, but Kaneko and Akari both caught his arms to hold him in place.


End file.
